The present invention relates to a method of controlling an information flow in a digital network that comprises a plurality of server units, which for information exchange are visitable by at least one user computer that is connected to the network and has a program that controls the contact with the server units of the network. A memory in the computer stores information fetched from the server units, which information may be retrieved, for example, for the purpose of being shown on a display connected to the user computer.
Information exchange on a digital network, such as the Internet, is well known. On the Internet, the user computers are generally so-called personal computers, which are well known to those skilled in the art and thus will not be described in more detail. Programs which are used in these computers for controlling contact with the Internet are often called browsers and likewise do not need any further presentation to those skilled in the art.
A distinguishing characteristic of the Internet is that the information accessible to the user computers is arranged in a disorderly manner and is therefore difficult for an inexperienced computer user to find. Moreover, the Internet is distinguished in that it may be difficult for individual net addresses or web sites to assert themselves in relation to other net addresses or web sites. As a consequence, the information which is accessible at these places may get lost in the large amounts of information.